


You in Those Shorts

by Chia_P



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cheerleaders, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/pseuds/Chia_P
Summary: Midori likes the way Chiaki looks in the Yumenosaki cheerleader uniform shorts a little too much. They have a little fun in them. That's about it. Innocent Chiaki, making out,  grinding, and a hand job-all while dressed as cheerleaders. Enjoy!





	You in Those Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much PWP that I wrote for a friend. The new cards came out and cheerleaders were discussed. I thought about ChiaMido and this happened. My friend said I should post it, so I cleaned it up, turned it into a fic, and here it is.
> 
> Now available in Chinese thanks to zhangchengyu777  
> http://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404045067340907704

The track meet had just ended. It had been one of the larger ones where Yumenosaki had competed against several other local schools to see who would move onto the next level-and Yumenosaki had won! Chiaki Morisawa was glad he had convinced the entire basketball team to don cheerleader uniforms to go and cheer for them. When he had suggested it, he'd been faced with a furiously blushing Mao Isara, a Midori Takamine with his best long-suffering look plastered on his face, and a Subaru Akehoshi jumping up and down and asking if the pompoms would be the ones with those little sparkly bits in them. When Chiaki promised they would be, the force of his insistence plus Subaru's made the other two cave.

Chiaki and Midori were running back to the gym with all of the pompoms while Mao and Subaru celebrated with their classmates. The whole thing had been such an adrenaline rush. Chiaki was running ahead while Midori eyed his ass from behind. Though he had not wanted to do this at all and maintained that stance throughout all of their cheering, Midori could now focus on the unanticipated benefits of seeing Chiaki's butt hugged by a pair of fairly short cheer shorts. He watched the cloth cling to the upperclassman from the small of his back down the curve of his ass before ending in open legs no more than a few inches down. The more he stared at those pants that were so sinfully tight up top and invitingly loose at the bottom, the more he was glad that Subaru wasn't around to say some awkward comment about the very stiff erection with which he was attempting to jog.

As soon as the gym doors had shut behind them, Midori dropped the pompoms he had been carrying on the nearest bleachers and grabbed Chiaki's shoulder. The look of surprise on the shorter boy's face was only intensified when his junior pulled him in for a deep kiss, one hand clutching at the fabric of Chiaki's blue uniform top. Twisting his hand deeper into the fabric, Midori pushed the older boy against the bleachers.

Brown eyes widened as Chiaki dropped the pompoms he had been clutching and tried to catch himself as he was backed into the lowest bench. Midori was on him, kissing him with frantic desire and moving to straddle him. Chiaki was blushing furiously. His shorts were riding up and sliding against him. It felt incredibly good, and he was still trying to process what was happening. Midori was grinding down on him and kissing on his neck. They were on the bleachers in the gym. They were in plain sight. Chiaki could not do this-not here. Someone could walk in looking for them or wanting to put equipment away. He had never before been in such a predicament, and words were failing him. Midori was sliding a hand up his shirt and still kissing his neck. It felt incredible, but this was too fast and too new and they were too exposed and-”Ah!” He finally managed to cry out when Midori pressed his body in further to nibble one of Chiaki's earlobes. The third year desperately tried to get out more words before he completely lost the ability to speak. "Eeeeequip-p-pmennnt cl-closet?"

Midori got the cue and felt a little embarrassed that he had gotten so carried away in such a place, but that damn uniform made it impossible to resist. Their basketball uniform just didn't have the same effect on him. He didn't know why, but it was definitely a good thing. The taller boy slowly moved off of his captain's lap and helped him stand up. They quickly made their way to the supply closet, pompoms forgotten. 

As soon as the door was shut, Midori was pushing Chiaki's back against it. They didn't have many options, due to all the shelving against the available wall space. He resumed kissing Chiaki and grinding on Chiaki just as hungrily as before if not more so. He once again slid a hand up his uniform top, but this time he grabbed one of Chiaki's nipples and began gently rolling it between his thumb. He could feel how hard Chiaki had gotten as he pressed their erections together through only a few layers of thin, breathable fabric. He slid his hand back down Chiaki's abs so he could brace himself against the door better while kissing on the side of the shorter boy's neck that he hadn't gotten before.

Chiaki wrapped his arms around Midori's neck and pushed back into him, amazed by just how turned on they both were. He would have never imagined doing something like this, not even in his surprisingly infrequent sex dreams. He felt Midori moan against his neck in response.

Midori then moved a hand down and began rubbing at Chiaki's erection through his matching blue underwear. Even though they had been grinding, he still gasped at the touch and blushed again. Having Midori's hand down there felt much more illicit...and intimate.

Midori kept rubbing him. Chiaki wasn't used to anything like this. He didn't do this to himself often, and having it be someone else's hand just made it all the more intense. He thought he was going to just combust on the spot when the younger boy moved his hand to slide it up his captain's cheer shorts. Chiaki couldn't handle it, and his legs began to shake. He could not find the words to tell Midori what was going on. He bit his lip and shut his eyes as he tried to get control of himself, but his eyes shot open as a sound between a gasp and a moan left his mouth. Chiaki was cumming in his boxers...with another boy's hand rubbing his dick. It felt so good but was also very embarrassing. He didn't last long at all and was sure his face was as red as his Ryusei jacket.

Midori honestly didn't know whether to be pleased that Chiaki was so easily flustered and came in his pants or disappointed that they didn't get to do more. He often had such graphic thoughts about the things he wanted to do with the shorter boy. It was frustrating, especially when it led to him washing out his boxers in the morning and trying to hide what was going on from his parents. He looked down at Chiaki, who was giving him this look that was embarrassed, spent, and a bit confused. He looked a bit like a guilty puppy, and it was obvious that he had no idea what to do next.

Chiaki was frozen in place, thinking, "What do you even do when your boyfriend makes you cum in your underwear in an equipment closet? I'm not ready to-to-to...do things..." He debated his predicament, because he was the kind of person who always wanted to follow through of give back, so he thought he really should reciprocate but had no idea how to start.

Midori saw the turmoil playing across Chiaki's face, sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He knew the older boy felt bad not giving back. He was really one of the most giving people Midori knew, if not the most. He was beginning to wonder if all of this was a mistake. He wondered if they would be ok and worried about whether he had been to careless. The silence stretched on, and he could feel himself growing a bit soft. Just when he was beginning to feel depressed, his ever resourceful captain cutz the quiet tension.

"M-maybe you could take my h-hand and..." Chiaki had been desperately racking his brain. Finally, he thought this could be a possible solution. It all depended on how Midori answered though.

Aqua eyes lit up as Midori understood exactly what the brunette was insinuating. To be honest, he was a bit surprised, since Chiaki seemed painfully innocent for someone his age. Midori didn't even know how. He thought about sex and related scenarios on a daily basis and often quietly took care of his desires after his parents had gone to bed. It was frustrating how much it consumed him. The thought of what Chiaki was suggesting definitely began to get him turned on again. 

With his erection quickly returning, Midori wasted no time in nodding and taking a hold of the hand that Chiaki offered him. He started by kissing his wrist before sliding the proffered hand down the front of his cheerleader uniform top and right down to the waistband of the bottoms. He slid Chiaki's hand into his underwear and wrapped it around his own penis before removing his hand to help slide down his shorts and boxers for easier access. Then, he began moving them both up and down his length, first slowly until a little precum started leaking out again and mixing with what hadn't soaked into Midori's boxers during their grinding session. He then moved to gliding both of their hands up and down at a faster pace and removed his when he felt like Chiaki had gotten the rhythm down and was feeling comfortable.

Chiaki kept moving his hand, doing his best to maintain the rhythm despite how awkward he still felt. He was really enjoying the look on Midori's face though. He could tell that the younger boy was enjoying what he was doing, at least. He thought that he could definitely get used to this if it meant seeing his junior in such a state. A few minutes later, Midori leaned in and asked him to go faster, pressing himself into Chiaki's hand.

When the brunet complied, Midori began muffling moans in the shorter boy's shoulder as he leaned forward to brace himself against the door. A couple more minutes of stroking and Midori began to moan out, "F-faster-ohhhh mph-faster-aah!" Chiaki kept speeding up his pace with every request, hand slipping around the slick tip more often as he pumped. Midori had begun moving his hips erratically, bucking them against Chiaki's fist for more contact. He could hear Midori's breathing becoming labored. It was hot against his neck and his ear and sent chills of pleasure up his spine. He had never seen his boyfriend be this kind of mess, and he was loving it.

Midori was more of a mess than he thought Chiaki would ever be able to know. He was doing his very best to be quiet as he leaned against the door and pressed his chest against his captain's chest. He could feel both of their hearts pounding and the rhythm of Chiaki's hand becoming faster and faster every time he asked for it. His mind went blank as he felt his pleasure mounting. It was coiled deep inside him-electrifying him-bringing him to a peak. Then it was coursing through his body, down his legs and up his torso. He realized he was moaning rather loudly as he felt himself ejaculate all over Chiaki's hand.

Even though Chiaki knew how these things worked, well kind of, he still wasn't prepared for the few ropes of cum that came out. They were slowly dripping down the back of his hand, and a little was splattered on his cheerleader shorts from Midori's hips bucking while his own hand moved frantically. He didn't know what to do with it when it was someone else's and not his own. He wondered if it would be rude to wipe it off with his shirt. He definitely was not ready to lick it off right now.

Midori simply smirked and wiped Chiaki's hand off with the inside of his own shirt. He couldn't believe the older boy's face is bright red again. Midori thinks he really is too cute. He lightly kissed Chiaki's forehead and heard a gentle chuckle in return. “Watch out,” he warned Chiaki, “I'm going to open the door.”

Chiaki moved away from the door and turned to face it. In the very next moment, he wished he hadn't. There stood Subaru with his mouth agape beside Mao, whose face was as red as his hair. They were gripping the forgotten pompoms so tightly that their fingers had turned white. A long, awkward silence hung around all of them. Without exchanging any words, it was understood that none of them were ever to speak of this to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Please tell me what you thought! I tweet @usanazunii and occasionally shitpost @EnStarsFromLN If you come talk to me about EnStars feelings, pairings, or headcanons, they just might become a fic.


End file.
